


A child's smile is the greatest gift

by BakaDoll



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, look at all the presents in the background, parent!hartwin, those kids are going to be so spoiled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5807476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaDoll/pseuds/BakaDoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[FanArt] On Christmas Morning Harry's and Eggsy's children don't even let their Dads change (or comb their hair) before running off to the living room to see what Santa brought them</p>
            </blockquote>





	A child's smile is the greatest gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trekkiepirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/gifts).



> So, here's my Secret Santa contribution!  
> [trekkiepirate](http://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/pseuds/trekkiepirate) asked for Christmas fluff and here we are! All the parental bliss for you :D  
> (I also let my own headcanon of them adopting twins run free UuU)  
> I hope you like it, my dear! ;u;

[](http://photobucket.com/)


End file.
